One Thing
by angeldylan628
Summary: Started as a songfic to One Thing by Finger Eleven. It's late at night and Lucas can't sleep. What's on his mind? LP. Set after S3 finale. Chapter two deals with what's up with Peyton.
1. One Thing

I heard this song on the radio earlier today and this story just popped in my head.The song is One Thing by Finger Eleven.Let me know what you think, but please be gentle. I have a fragile psyche.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

_

* * *

Restless tonight_

_Cause I wasted the light_

He couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned. The pillows just didn't seem to lay right. The sheets felt tight and itchy. He flung them off his body viciously. Then, he was cold. He pulled the covers back. There was no winning. He chuckled at the irony of that statement. Why did he have to think about it? Why did the question have to float into his mind? At least it happened at night where no one could notice it. During the night, no one watched. No one heard him mutter her name.

_Between both these times_

_I drew a really thin line_

Peyton Sawyer. Two years ago. The memories swarmed in his mind. It was a recent development. A slight snag in the road to what should have been a content existence with Brooke. He should have known better. That year had been one of the best and worst years of his life. Best because he fell in love with her. Worst because he let her slip through his fingers. The difference between this day and those days was so small. Peyton and him were close, connected on a deeper level than most could understand. But they weren't together. He was with Brooke. No real difference.

_It's nothing I planned_

_And not that I can_

_But you should be mine_

_Across that line_

He couldn't help it. He started thinking about her the day after he almost lost her. Through all the grief and sorrow that came along with Keith's death, there was Peyton. Dreams of what they had. The only good thoughts in his mind. He blew it off thinking it was just shock. Afterall, he could have lost her. And that thought made him nauseous. Because if he had lost her, he was sure he would regret things. A lot of things. Every moment not spent with her to start with.

_Chorus:_

_If I traded it all_

_If I gave it all away for one thing_

_Just for one thing_

_If I sorted it out_

_If I knew all about this one thing_

_Wouldn't that be something_

He would trade everything he had for just one day with her. One minute. One moment. But deep down inside, he knew even if he could, it would never be enough. He wanted everything with her. She was the one thing in his life that never faded. Even when she pushed him away, he knew she was there. She would always be there. It was always going to be there. It was the one thing he could count on. The one thing that he could never have.

_I promise I might_

_Not walk on by_

_Maybe next time_

_But not this time_

When Brooke had told him she was still inside, he knew what he had to do. He had to go in there. He had to find her and bring her out. He could have left it to the professionals. He could have waited for the SWAT teams to save her. And he was quite positive that if it had been any other person he would have waited. But not Peyton Sawyer. Not his Peyton Sawyer.

_Even though I know_

_I don't want to know_

_Yeah I guess I know_

_I just hate how it sounds_

That kiss. It was engrained deep in his mind. It wasn't like the kisses in the motel or at Dan's party. That kiss in the library shut him down. Everything went blank, if only for a moment. And when it was over, he was speechless. That kiss he'd never take back. It was the kiss he had been waiting for all his life. The kiss poets wrote about and musicians sang about. The kiss that proves you love someone. The kiss that ironically speaks louder than the words ever could. She told him she loved him. He should have said it back. He shouldn't have pretended like he didn't feel the same. How long had he waited to hear those words?

_If I traded it all_

_If I gave it all away for one thing_

_Just for one thing_

_If I sorted it out_

_If I knew all about this one thing_

_Wouldn't that be something_

After weeks of restless nights, he wanted, no needed to know. Were her actions in the library heartfelt? Did she love him? He ripped his covers off again and sat straight up. This was driving him mad. He glanced at the clock. 3:28. He wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon. Without hesitation, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had been lying on the floor and put them on. He patted around his dresser in search of his keys. He finally found them and he silently tiptoed out of the house.

_Even though I know_

_I don't want to know_

_Yeah I guess I know_

_I just hate how it sounds_

He reached the door, his palms sweaty and his heart beating a mile a minute. He never expected he would come here. Part of him felt like he should run away, the other part knew that he needed to face this. Now or never. He knocked on the door, wondering if she was even awake. Then, he shuddered at the fact that her father might be here. How was he going to explain that? He was almost positive he should turn around. Hell, life was good with Brooke. He could keep on pretending, keep on burrying those feelings. It was a lot less complicated.

_Even though I know_

_I don't want to know_

_Yeah I guess I know_

_I just hate how it sounds_

Just as he turned around to leave, the door creaked open.

"Luke?" her soft voice called out. He turned around and found himself staring straight into her eyes. They were red and tear stained. She was still in her bridesmaid dress, the same outfit he saw her in at the hospital earlier that day. He remembered watching her sit in the corner, away from Brooke. Tears silently rolling down her face. Once she heard that everyone was all right, she excused herself and left, but not before he caught her eye and she gave him a sad smile.

He walked closer to her until he was standing just inside her house. He took her hands in his. He felt her tremble from the contact. He was afraid she would jerk her hands away, but she didn't. He heard her as she took a shaky deep breath and averted her gaze to the floor. Slowly, he reached up and tilted her face up so he could look in her eyes again. It was now or never. He took a deep breath of his own.

"Peyton," he said, "Do you love me?"


	2. A Long Day

A/N: Ok, so I felt bad leaving this story with an open ending.Plus, youreviewers asked for more and I obliged. Hope it meets your expectations and let me know what you think! 

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

It had been a long day. Peyton Sawyer laid in bed, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. This had been the worst day of her life. She had been mulling over all the things that had gone wrong. Her dad had left, again. This time he hadn't even said it to her face. He left a note. Nathan, Rachel and Cooper had gotten in an accident. Rachel was still in serious condition. Though Peyton didn't know Rachel very well, her heart went out to the girl. She knew that Rachel was in love with Cooper, a man that didn't love her. It was how she felt about

Lucas. Lucas. That was another thing she didn't want to think about. She had accepted that Brooke and her could never be friends, but how was she supposed to face Lucas. As far as he was concerned, they were still good friends. How could she be good friends with someone she had feelings for? Especially a good friend who was in love with her former best friend.

She turned on her side. She should probably get changed. She was still wearing her bridesmaid dress. But the closet was so far away and her tears had blurred her vision. It was already so late. Did it even matter? Suddenly her throat tightened and a coughing fit began. She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. A glass of water sounded really good. Maybe it would stop the coughing or at least, ease the painful feeling she got every time she swallowed. Though she doubted water could do anything to help it.

She reached the kitchen, not a sound to be heard but the howling of the wind against the windows. As she poured her glass, the wind ceased suddenly and all that was left was silence. And she hated silence. A knocking at the door cut through her silent house like a knife. Her heart beat increased rapidly. It was three o'clock in the morning and someone was knocking at her door. She set her cup down. Part of her wanted to run upstairs and hide under the covers, the other part was curious as to who it was.

The curious part won over. She approached the door slowly. Standing on the tips of her toes, she peered out through the top window. The figure was too blurry to make out, but she had a feeling who it was. The last person she wanted to see right now. Sighing, she opened the door. He was turning around ready to leave.

"Luke?" she said softly. Why did she do that? Why couldn't she just have let him leave? He turned around and looked straight at her, his eyes filled with such heavy emotion. And suddenly panic filled her. Had something happened to Nathan? Is that why he was here so late? She watched as he stepped closer to her. His feet lingering just before the threshold of her house. Then unexpectedly, he took her hands. She couldn't help but shake. She had a terrible feeling he was going to have some terrible news to tell her. She couldn't look at his eyes anymore. She felt them burning a hole in her very soul. She tried to breath, but the only way she could was by looking away. He had that affect on her. Then she felt him tilt her chin back up to look at him. She watched as he took a deep breath.

"Peyton," he said, "Do you love me?" Peyton let a huge breath. This was the last thing she needed right now.

"Don't do this Lucas," Peyton said closing her eyes, unable to face his piercing blue eyes. She pulled her hands back. "I need to know Peyton."

"It's been a long day," Peyton said almost too quietly, "Brooke's not talking to me. Nathan and Rachel are still in the hospital. My dad left again. It's three thirty in the morning and I see you standing on my doorstep." Peyton sighed, "I don't even know why I answered the door"

"Well, you did"

"Lucas, what do you want me to say? Do you want me to say no so you can go be with Brooke?" Peyton said, her voice rising, "Because I'll say it. No! I don't love you"

"Do you really mean that"

"What do you think?" Peyton went to shut her door, but Lucas blocked it with his foot and pushed himself inside.

"I think you love me," Lucas said firmly.

"You know I love you. I recall having this conversation before. Let me give you some clues. A library. A bullet in the knee. A promise you wouldn't hold the fact I love you against me"

"I'm not holding against you," Lucas said calmly taking her hands to stop them from fidgeting.

"Yes you are! You're angry because I told Brooke that I still had feelings for you," Peyton said angrily as she pulled her hands away and began pacing, "Why else would you be here"

"I love you too." Peyton's eyes widened. An uncomfortable silence followed where Peyton stood there with her arms crossed, her eyes darting around the room. Lucas just stared at her waiting for a response.

"But?" Peyton asked finally breaking it.

"But what?" Lucas asked confused.

"There's always a but. Like, for instance, but I'm with Brooke. But I'm not in love with you. But you're-I don't know-ugly." Lucas laughed at her as she sat down on the bottom step of her stairwell. "This is not funny Lucas"

"There's no but this time," Lucas said sitting next to her.

"You show up at my house at three thirty in the morning telling me that you're in love with me. Well here's what I think. You think you love me, but maybe you just are afraid of letting go of me. Maybe I'm like a comforting back up plan. Well, if Brooke doesn't work out there's always Peyton. She'll always be hanging on for me. And now that Brooke's pulling away from you, you're just making sure I'm here for you"

"You know that's not how it is," Lucas said desperately.

"Really? Because you've spent the last year trying to prove to Brooke that I meant nothing to you and to tell you the truth I've finally started believing it myself"

"I was confused, Peyton. I didn't know what I wanted"

"And you know now"

"Yes. I want you. All of you"

"Where have I heard that before?" Peyton said bitterly. Seeing Lucas's hurt expression, she face softened, "Did you ever think that maybe we've had our chance? We should move on." Peyton sighed getting up and dusting off her dress. "You should leave"

"People who are meant to be always find their way in the end"

"That's Brooke's line"

"I don't care. You and I are meant to be. And after all this drama, I've found my way back to you. And if you think I'm leaving here without you admitting I'm right, then you got another thing coming to you"

"Even if you are right, it doesn't matter. Life is too complicated right now. What with-" she never finished that statement. Lucas's lips descended on hers in a searing kiss. And at that moment she knew he wasn't kidding around. He really did love her. She missed the feeling of his lips against hers, the touch of his hands against her waist. The way he pulled her flush against him. Slowly, he pulled away resting his forehead on hers.

"I'm tired of pretending, Peyton. I'm tired of burying my feelings for you. Tomorrow I'm going over to Brooke's hotel. I'm going to tell her I can't be with her and that I love you. And when she's done yelling at me, I'm going to come back here and take you out on our first date." He placed another small kiss on her lips.

"Do I even have a say in this?" Peyton asked still shocked from the kiss.

"You can pick the restaurant."

* * *

Yeah, corny ending I know...but I couldn't help it. I'm a stickler for cheesy happy endings!


End file.
